Fire◎Flower
[[Archivo:Ffr2_1280x800.jpg|thumb|300px|Fire◎Flower Ilustrada por Wakana]]Fire◎Flower es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata sobre un amor que tuvo Len, y que siempre recuerda al ver fuegos artificiales. Este amor se describe como un "amor de verano", razón por la que Len la recuerda al ver los fuegos artificiales durante el festival de verano. Cuando se refiere a "Flor de Fuego", realmente se refiere a los fuegos artificiales, como una metáfora. Actuálmente esta canción supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, y es una de las canciones más representativas de Kagamine Len y el autor Halyosy. Ha aparecido en multitud de conciertos, y forma parte del juego Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Además de eso, también cuenta con dos novelas, las cuáles forman parte de la serie de novelas de Halyosy, están escritas por Amemiya Hitomi e ilustradas por iXima. La primera, llamada "Fire◎Flower: Juunintoiro ni Kagayaita Hibi", salió a la venta el 26 de agosto de 2013 y puede comprarse en Amazon. La segunda, llamada "Fire◎Flower Kimi o Sukide i Rarete Yokatta" salió a la venta el 6 de marzo de 2015, y se puede comprar en Amazon. Intérprete: Kagamine Len Musica y Letra: Halyosy Ilustración: Wakana Arreglos: is PV: that *Nicovideo *Youtube *Pagina oficial de las novelas Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *HATSUNE ROCK feat.Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Odori Voca!! ~Odottemita Selection~ Letras Kanji= 「最初から君を好きでいられて良かった」なんて　 空に歌うんだ 詰め込んだ夢を　打ち上げる場所 探し求めて　この街から出た 震える着信　電源を切った 燃え出す導火線　誰も止められない 世界の終わりが　 今訪れたとしたら 全部ほっぽって ふたり永遠に一緒なのにね Like a Fire Flower　僕が　 消えちゃわないように　 火の粉散らせ　夢打ちあがれ 「最初から君を好きにならなきゃ良かった」なんて　 嘘までついて 慣れない景色　不自然な笑顔 華やかな祭りとは違ってた 繰り返す留守電\"ガンバレ\"の声 涙で導火線　消えちゃいそうだよ 宇宙の始まりが　 あの口付けだとしたら 星空は　 ふたり零した奇蹟の跡 Like a Fire Flower　君が　 見つけやすいように　 雷鳴の如く　夢轟かせ 「最初から君を好きにならなきゃ良かった」なんて　 バレてるんだろうな 生まれも育ちも　 バラバラな僕ら 姿も形も　 それぞれな僕ら 男も女も　 ちぐはぐな僕ら それでも心を　 ひとつに出来たなら 人生の途中が　線香花火だとしたら 一瞬でも　ふたり照らす向日葵の様に Like a Fire Flower　いつか　 夜空に大輪を　 咲かすその時まで待ってくれ 「最初から君を好きでいられて良かった」なんて　 空に歌うんだ |-| Romaji= "Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante Sora ni utaunda Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho Sagashimete kono machi kara deta Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta Moedasu doukasen daremo tomorarenai Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta toshitara Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni issho nanoni ne Like a Fire Flower Boku ga kiechawanai you ni Hinoko chirase yume uchiagare "Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante uso made tsuite Narenai keshiki Fushizen na egao Hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta Kurikaesu rusuden "Ganbare" no koe Namida de doukasen kiechaisou dayo Uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchidzuke datoshitara Hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato Like a Fire Flower Kimi ga mitsuke yasui youni Raimei no gotoku Yume todorokase "Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante Barenterun darou na Umare mo sodachi mo BARABARA na bokura Sugata mo katachi mo Sorezore na bokura Otoko mo onna mo Chiguhagu na bokura Soredemo kokoro o hitotsu ni dekitanara Jinsei no tochuu ga senkouhanabi datoshitara Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni Like a Fire Flower Itsuka yozora ni tairin o Sakasu sono toki made matte kure "Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante Sora ni utaunda |-| Español= "Me alegro haberte amado desde el principio" Voy a decirle esas palabras al cielo Un lugar en el que puedo consultar mis sueños He dejado esta ciudad en busca de aquel lugar Apagó el poder, cuando me sentía vibrar No es detener una mecha encendida Si el mundo acabara ahora mismo Daría todo solo para estar contigo para el resto de la eternidad Como una flor de fuego No debe desaparecer La dispersión de chispas esta en todas partes, mi sueño esta muy lejos "Hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio" le digo una mentira A este paisaje no estoy acostumbrado a una sonrisa forzada Este festival es un poco diferente a lo visto Las palabras que repite mi contestador "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo" Otra vez! Este fusible casi se ha puesto en las lagrimas EL comienzo del universo era de ese beso En el cielo estrellado se encuentran todos nuestros milagros Como una flor de fuego Mis sueños Hará un sonido atronador De modo en que tu puedas escucharlo fácilmente "Hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio" Supongo que mi mentira se ha descubierto Haber nacido y ser criado Nos separaban Aspecto y la forma Diferencia entre nosotros El hombre y la mujer Como la noche y día, estamos Y, sin embargo, si solo nuestros corazones fueran uno Si la vida fuera una chispa Incluso si fuera solo un momento, seria muy bueno si se prendiera en nosotros dos Como una flor de fuego Un día, el cielo de la noche se llenara de flores Hasta el día en que florecerán, espérame "Me alegro haberte amado desde el principio" Voy a decirle esas palabras al cielo Galería Modulos= Module_starmine.jpg|Modelo de Kagamine Len en Fire Flower para Project Diva F. Kagamine.Len.600.1638042.jpg|Arte Conceptual y Modelo de Kagamine Len en Fire Flower para Project Diva F. len_19.jpg|Modelo de Kagamine Len en Fire Flower para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone |-| Productos= Fire_Flower_novel.jpg|Portada de Fire◎Flower: Juunintoiro ni Kagayaita Hibi, Ilustrada por iXima. Fire_Flower_personajes_1.jpg|Personajes de Fire◎Flower: Juunintoiro ni Kagayaita Hibi, Ilustrados por Mizutame Tori. Fire_Flower_personajes_2.jpg|Personajes de Fire◎Flower: Juunintoiro ni Kagayaita Hibi, Ilustrados por Yuu. Fire_flower_personajes_5.jpg|Personajes de Fire◎Flower: Juunintoiro ni Kagayaita Hibi, Ilustrados por BUZZ. Fire_Flower_personajes_3.jpg|Personajes de Fire◎Flower: Juunintoiro ni Kagayaita Hibi, Ilustrados por BUZZ. Fire_Flower_novel_2.jpg|Portada de Fire◎Flower Kimi o Sukide i Rarete Yokatta, Ilustrada por iXima. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008